The Whimsical Adventures of Aigis
by Gazelle City
Summary: It can be hard to live a boring life when you're a robot girl hanging out with an ace detective, elevator attendant and... Fuuka living in a whole new city! Aigis is about to learn that maybe being an ordinary girl isn't as easy as it seems...
1. Where I Am Today

_Author's Note - I intend to make this a light-hearted series I'll be updating semi-regularly, at least twice per week. Feel free to write responses to Aigis' messages in the review section. Hope you enjoy!_

The Whimsical Adventures of Aigis

_Dear Reader, _

I hope this letter finds you well. I found it difficult to figure out your address and was uncertain of how many stamps to put on, so Fuuka is helping me. She's been so kind. Ever since I moved in with her, she's helped with all sorts of problems, like when I had avoided going to one of the Kirijo labs for a check-up and my legs fell off. I tell her that she has learned more about my anatomy than is usual for anyone I know, but for some reason she gets embarrassed by this. I greatly enjoy living with her, and am glad to repay her kindness by letting me stay here whenever I can. Did I ever tell you about the time we got lost in a bad neighbourhood and I jabbed a man with over 250,000 volts of electricity? I was built with that ability in order to incapacitate threats non-lethally, so I did not think it unusual to do so, but Fuuka informed me afterward that it is not normal for someone to lay prone in an alley looking like Junpei when he accidentally cast Agilao on himself. She complained that it would take her weeks to wash out the burning smell on her clothing, but to be extremely frank, she smells like burnt flesh whenever she cooks anyway.

I'm not sure if my last letter managed to reach you, perhaps because I did not send it. Regardless, I have greatly enjoyed university life. It brought me a terrible sadness to leave my friends at the Iwatodai dorm upon graduation, apart from Yukari who was what you might call 'a bitch'. I was also disappointed upon arrival at the university that there was no 'Being Human' course for me to enroll in. I understand that third-level education is where people go to follow their dreams and ambitions and become skilled in a new field. My greatest desire is to accept myself as a human being, but so far I have found it hard, as I understand that most human beings do not have a set of headphones grafted to their head in place of ears. Luckily, Fuuka is currently studying Robotics and is making great strides in her field. She has taken to experimenting with me, but please do not tell anyone. When Junpei called one weekend to ask how life had been going, he found me saying that 'Fuuka and I have been experimenting in college' to be quite alarming. Why? I do not know.

Having an active social life is a vital part of the university experience, I've been informed. On the nights where Fuuka is busy with assignments, I visit the nearest Chagall Cafe and purchase an extremely overpriced cup of coffee that I do not drink. The experience is quite enjoyable, as I feel like I am truly able to blend in and conform with typical social norms. I attempted to visit the ladies' bathroom on one occasion to understand the experience and ran into a woman named Elizabeth, who told me she was 'a dear friend of a dear friend'. Although my Persona capabilities have gone unused for some time, I am still operational, and Elizabeth informed me that it was her responsibility to assist me in that matter whenever possible. It was wonderful making a new friend, especially one I have so much in common with. She has promised to go on a 'date' with me the next time she is free. I understand that is supposed to be a good thing.

As I am writing this to you, Fuuka has been preparing a welcome meal for her new roommate. I am not officially living in this apartment and do not take up much space, lying in bed with Fuuka as she sleeps to ensure she is safe. (She is not yet aware of this.) Her new roommate was delayed in moving in due to personal reasons but should have arrived by the time you receive this letter. Fuuka has warned me to be on my absolute best behaviour, saying that I must 'be as human and normal as possible so as to not scare Shirogane-san'. I do hope nothing goes wrong. I shall tell you what happens as soon as I can.

I believe today will be the best of days, for it is the day where I am today.

_Aigis_


	2. The Wonders of the Internet

_Dear Reader, _

I've been studying the proper protocols for opening these messages to you. I've learnt that it is vital for a letter to begin by asking about your experiences and inquiring after your health, so I will do so.

I hope that the last few seconds of your life since you began reading my letter have been suitably pleasant for you. Also, I implore you to visit a doctor and have them run any and all tests on you, because if you secretly harboured cancerous cells I would feel great pity for you.

Putting the formalities aside, I have a number of occurrences to share with you. Since I began writing these letters, Fuuka has acquainted me with the Internet, which I can access on the same device in which these words are recorded. It is truly a fascinating place, and I confess that I have become quite attached to it. Fuuka doesn't know this, but recently instead of intently keeping my gaze on her while she sleeps at night to ensure she is still breathing, I have occasionally shunned my duties to look at pictures of cats instead. I am thankful that she still lives despite my irresponsible nature. As I enjoy the Internet too much to simply give it up while Fuuka sleeps, I intend to combine both business and pleasure by recording Fuuka using the video camera on her computer. This allows me to always ensure her safety, and will be educational as I study how a human being sleeps. Do all humans say such things as 'There are two enemies. Be careful!' and 'The enemy is weak to ice!' while sleeping? One night she repeatedly gasped, exclaiming 'The enemy!' for seemingly hours. I cannot help but find it unusual.

One of my favourite features of the Internet is the ability to socialize with people with unusual and highly specific interests. I happened upon a video titled 'A Conspiracy For Murder?! Shocking Secrets The Kirijo Group Don't Want You To Know!' which was an incredibly interesting viewing experience. The video made the connection that the mysterious death of Shuji Ikutsuki, Chairman of Gekkoukan High, was due to his discovery of an alien spaceship when watching the skies in the school's observatory, which led to his assassination by ancient alien cultists who worshipped the moon. It was highly amusing. I sent a message to the video's creator to clarify the issue, writing '_he forgot to crucify the dog LOL'._ I feel that will clarify things nicely.

There is of course the matter of our new roommate I promised to share with you. Allow me to set the scene:

Shirogane-san gave us quite a surprise when we met her for the first time. I could not easily deduce her gender from an initial glance – in fact, not only did 'she' look like a 'he', she looked like Him. I forgot myself for a moment, immediately pulling Shirogane-san into an embrace. I couldn't believe that I was seeing Him again, after so long. Fuuka quickly attempted to pull me away.

"A-Ai-chan, that's not how we introduce ourselves to strangers!"

I was about to respond that He was clearly not a stranger, but gazing into Shirogane-san's eyes, I realised I had the wrong person.

"I'm so sorry, Shirogane-san, my human friend Aigis confused you for someone else..."

"Yes, that is true. He is dead, however. So I should have known."

"Th-That's quite alright..." Shirogane-san stumbled on her words. "I have been mistaken for a man before..."

"My name's Fuuka Yamagishi, and this is my friend Aigis. She's really very quirky in a non-robotic human way." Fuuka was blabbering on, guiding Shirogane-san into the kitchen where something indescribable in my knowledge of language sat bubbling slightly on a plate. "I cooked you this, for a little welcome party between us and my human friend who doesn't live here!"

Shirogane-san merely blinked and nodded, speechless, as we sat together at the table. "It's so nice of you to cook this... meal for me, Yamagishi-san..."

"Please, call me Fuuka. It sounds so strange to be referred to in such a formal manner, especially by someone as famous as the Detective Prince!"

"Oh, so you already know of my career, how embarassing..."

"Embarassing? I feel embarrassed to sit here with you! What have I done in life compared to you? You're younger than me, but you've done so much. Compared to you and Ai-chan, I'm completely boring."

Shirogane-san turned to me. "Apologies for not properly introducing myself earlier. I'm Naoto Shirogane. Are you studying in the same university as Fuuka, Aigis-san?"

I quickly looked at Fuuka, who gave me a cross-eyed look of confusion. "No, I-"

"She's a transfer student from abroad and she goes to my university but since she's not speaking her first language sometimes she says things and means something completely different, but you get used to it!" After saying this Fuuka took a long, deep breath, like she was a drowning goldfish. "I actually need to talk to Ai-chan in private for a second, if you don't mind." She pulled me outside.

"Ai-chan, I'm freaking out, I don't know what to do, she probably thinks we're crazy!"

"Please calm down. You're doing fine. She doesn't suspect a thing."

"You mean that?" I nodded. "Thank you, Ai-chan... I just need some time to calm down. You go inside, I'll be back in a minute."

The door closed. Shirogane-san sat at the table, her plate completely clean. The window was open, letting a cool breeze into the kitchen. We both looked at each other as if we had something to hide.

"Fuuka's cooking was so delicious, I just ate the whole thing immediately! I just had to open this window afterwards because it was very spicy and I needed to cool off a little bit." I decided to change the subject.

"Fuuka told me a lot about the famous cases you've solved, Shirogane-san. Did you move here because of work?"

"Oh! Well, it's hard to explain, I can't really just give out this kind of information. I decided to move here more for personal reasons than purely business, but... I suppose there is something I must do here as well." She looked ominously off into the distance, the slight breeze still managing to ruffle her hair. She washed up her plate and left to bring her bags to her room.

Since then, things have been quite normal. Since Fuuka has yet to inform Shirogane-san that I do in fact live in this apartment, the likely course of action is for me to sneak back inside in the middle of the night. I am not yet sure how my living here will change with Shirogane-san, but it is unlikely anything will go wrong. I don't think she realises I am a robot at all.

Until next time,

_Aigis_.


	3. oh, to be born a train

_Dear Reader,_

I have to open this letter to you with a confession – I am in a heightened state of worry over Fuuka's mental state.

Since Naoto has moved into the apartment, we've had all manner of wacky escapades in ensuring the little-known secret that I'm not quite the 100% ordinary human I have otherwise claimed to be. It really has taken its toll on Fuuka's nerves. She is often awake at night when she would otherwise be safe asleep. Since I've had to leave in the evenings, telling them my goodbyes before sneaking back inside, Naoto has been suspicious of possible break-ins to the apartment and is busy organising all sorts of security cameras and other measures to ensure their own safety.

Fuuka has argued unsuccessfully to the implementation of this security system, telling Naoto that she likes to keep the doors unlocked, if not outright open, at night 'as a symbol of trust in the city and its inhabitants', and when that didn't work, was forced to "confess" that she 'liked the danger and secretly wanted people to break into her room at night' while she slept. That false revelation took Naoto aback, and she did not continue arguing further after that, but it is likely she will attempt to change things again soon. The stress of having to constantly be alert has left Fuuka withdrawn in her work. I can see the flashes of light and sparks flying around her room when I hover outside her window using my legs' rocket propulsion to glide gracefully in the sky, but I don't yet know what she is doing. (She doesn't know I regularly look in to her bedroom window, so I haven't asked when I see her during the day.)

In the hours between me leaving the apartment and me artfully sneaking back in, I wander the city.

It has been so wonderfully quiet lately – the streets are usually empty, and what people I do see wander alone as I do, faces down at the pavement as if deliberately avoiding all human contact. I'm not like that at all – I want to talk to them, but I don't know how.

Thankfully, I have Elizabeth to keep me company on these otherwise lonely nights. She appears at the local Chagall Cafe nightly now, and we spend our idle hours in conversation. Like myself, she is currently at an impasse. She is often busy working very unusual hours – so unusual, in fact, that when I questioned when she works she was unable to respond.

I am not entirely convinced she understands the concept of time.

Whatever mysterious inquiries she involves herself with, progress has been slow. She told me that something very important will happen on the next full moon, two days from now. I am to meet with her outside the cafe at midnight at this time.

I will approach the upcoming full moon with a degree of trepidation, as I cannot help but have a bad feeling about this.

Of course, dear reader, that is only the bad news she told me. It would be inappropriate of me to only inform you of these moments of disquiet, for although they weigh heavily on my mechanical form, they should not be the defining experiences of these past few days. I went on a city-wide excursion with Elizabeth before the more problematic issues were discussed, and had an absolutely 'fabulous' time. The first order of business one fine afternoon was what Elizabeth called 'a thorough examination into the modes of transport available in this city.'

It was at this time we rode on the train.

There was something about this train in particular that I found deeply evocative of human feeling.

The carriage we sat in was mostly empty, with a handful of businessmen in suits reading papers and escaping momentarily their horrifically banal existences in the comfort of their own minds. They seemed disconnected from the heart of the train, from its gliding on the rails, crossing a bridge overlooking the simple neighbourhoods, street corners and newsagents, the elderly out for walks in order to keep their bones from decaying and imploding like they did in an educational medical manga I once read, the stray dogs and cats engaged in games of chess in the city park... they didn't care about the world outside of their own bubble, and that is why they did not love the train as Elizabeth and I did, with all our body and soul.

Even now as I write this to you I am unable to fully describe the emotions I felt with the train, and am thankful that Elizabeth was more eloquent than I and could allow my feelings to be laid bare.

'It is only during moments like these that I can understand why He chose to protect the world.

When He faced Nyx alone, with only the spirits of all of us at his side, cheering him on, praying for his success, I know that He knew what He was fighting for.

For anyone who ever suffered, or felt alone, alienated, guilty for actions they perhaps didn't quite understand.

For anyone who ever held a fervent desire to help others, to be with the people who suffer, to guide those who are lost, to heal the sick, to love the despised, to unite the separated.

But all of those people were mere footnotes to the main body of his desire to protect the world... for He knew one day He would ride on this train.'

I clapped, I cheered, I thought about crying but was unsure if I could. I wanted to become the train, and fulfil a greater purpose than the mere heavily-armed state-of-the-art advanced robotic mechanical maiden built to destroy Shadows that prey on human fears I was. Being a train would be a much more satisfying existence. The happiness of becoming one with the train, along with Elizabeth, now brought me sorrow, because I knew I was incomplete.

After we left the train, we visited a hat shop. I bought a sombrero. It was a good day.

_-Aigis_


End file.
